


O Tannenbaum!

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [198]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/19/18: “needle, tree, topple”





	O Tannenbaum!

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/19/18: “needle, tree, topple”

Walking through orderly rows of pines at a Christmas tree farm was not the same as finding one in the woods, but far less destructive to nature and so, fine with them both.

“This one has such soft needles!” Stiles announced, petting them in a way all too familiar to Derek.

Even after toppling their selected tree with a few axe chops, binding it up and securing it to the Camaro’s roof, Derek still couldn’t stop thinking of Stiles’s hands, carding through his hair, stroking his skin.

Setting up the Christmas tree was definitely getting delayed once they’d returned home.


End file.
